Goal net supports used with hockey and soccer goals generally consist of a rigid structure that is bulky to transport or store when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,957 which issued to Schmidt in 1996 discloses a foldable goal net support. This goal net support relies for its utility upon a special lockable hinge mechanism. This lockable hinge mechanism increases the complexity of the goal net support and unavoidably increases the cost of manufacture. It is also comparatively time consuming to set up as a locking cuff must be manipulated to set each lockable hinge in a locked condition.